Spontaneous
by daina layturner
Summary: .:SLASH:. dean/Cas, takes place early season 6, beginnings of something. read to find out more! this is slash, please read and review!


Author's Note: well I've been reading a lot of fan fictions about this pairing as in my opinion its practically cannon, but anyway I was complaining to my friend about some of the horrible fan fictions I've read of this pairing and said that I should write a better one, so I am :) hope you enjoy! Takes place around early season 6

"Have you in fact found the grail?"

"Oh you decided to show up, thats refreshing." Dean huffed, as he turned to Castiel sitting in the passenger seat. "Do you have the grail or know of it's location?" frustration at being called evident with his usual glower. "Nope, a little lie I just now cooked up, and since when is the Holy Grail considered a weapon? You really need to watch some Indiana Jones" Dean smirked slouching further into the leather interior one hand sliding down the steering wheel to lay limply in his lap. "The Holy Grail can be used for powerful summoning," dead pan expression never leaving, his face in retrospect he should have seen this sort of ploy coming. Dean rolled his eyes, chuckling more to himself than anyone "Yeah Cas, I know. Sam said he got you once with the lost arch, figured I'd give it a shot seeing how that seems to be the only way to get your attention these days." staring ahead at the road he tried to keep himself from glancing over. "These are chaotic times, I apologize as I have been extremely busy being in battle, if not for the grail why did you call me to you?" Moving his gaze from Dean, to look at the vacant road ahead of them, empty from the time the late hour "I uh, just wanted to check in, and ya know, make sure you were," coughing slightly he managed to garble the last words, Castiel tilted his head, eyes on Dean " I'm sorry again, I didn't catch that-"

"I said ok damn it, I just wanted to know if you were ok, geez!" shifting uncomfortably, he glanced down to stare at his feet, the darkness surrounding them making them hard to see, so he pushed down on the gas, bringing his right hand back up to the wheel white knuckled. There was a long pause before Dean added "Figured you could use a break ya know, plus gets lonely driving without Sam, especially at night." Cas simply stared at Dean, knowing that while there were matters in Heaven more pressing he had indeed missed spending time with the Winchesters, especially Dean. "Well, I did not _need a break, _but thank you for the welcome distraction, but I really must return."

"You just said that you didn't need a break, what is with you angels huh? Always talking out your ass-"

"I do not understand, it was good seeing you Dean." as Dean opened his mouth for a retort Cas was gone. "Dick."

A couple hours later Dean was finally about to let gravity take sweet control over his tired body, he had been driving much longer than he should have. Once he had arrived Sam was already conked out, probably hours ago. Closing his eyes, arms out, fully dressed but honestly he didn't give a crap, he was asleep before he even hit the mattress. "Now _this_ is heaven."

Next thing he new he was sitting on the hood of the impala, staring up at the stars drinking his ever present beer. Taking casual sips, swishing the liquid through his teeth before swallowing, releasing a breath. Hearing a noise Dean turned to his left where a person had appeared in his peripheral vision, it was Cas.

"Hello again Dean." the crunch of foot steps got closer as the angel advanced towards his charge, Castiel did not sit next to him, he leaned allowing some weight to rest on the car, not making eye contact with Dean. Silence filled the space between them

"Why are you in my head Cas? I just saw you a couple hours ago, I am trying to sleep here if you don't mind." taking another sip of his dream beer.

"Yes I am aware of our previous visit, but I was persuaded to come meet with you again on my terms." Casting a glance finally, Cas noticed the little hairs on the back of Dean's neck were stood on end, puzzled Cas reached out and placed one hand there. Dean visibly tensed, then relaxed as the night air was chill. "What do you think you're doing, Cas?" The moment passed as Dean rolled his left should allowing the angel's hand to slip off. "I am sorry, I thought you were cold-"

"why are you here again? If you have something to say just say it, you mentioned someone persuaded you? Whats going on-" Dean was cut off by another hand, but this time on his face, the hand applied gentle pressure causing the hunter to look at Castiel."what are you-" this time he was silenced by a thumb sliding over his mouth, if Dean didn't know better he might have taken this as a come on.

"Dean, this war is causing me to get involved in ways that an angel should never be. Raphael is growing stronger, gathering more followers. He has one major goal in mind and that is desolate my sources and leave me as vulnerable as possible. I do not know when the next time I will be able to answer your call is. So in the possibility of my death I wanted you to be aware of how deeply I care for you." with that the hand fell away leaving a very speechless Dean.

"I think that's the most you have ever said to me all at once." Shrugging his shoulders and laughing softly to himself as he brought the bottle up again. "You know Cas, you are a royal pain in the ass, but you have saved my back side in a lot of sticky situations, so thanks for that I guess." Castiel nodded as Dean continued " You can have such a stick up your ass, but ah hell, I guess I'm tryin' to say that I care for you a lot too." Looking into Castiel's eyes he saw that tenderness, the fondness and Jesus it scared the crap out of him, so he looked down. Time passed, the air growing still as the two of them looked everywhere but each other. The time felt like days though the sun never rose, the stars shifted over head. Out of nowhere Castiel moved in front of Dean looking up in surprise as Cas pressed his own lips to Dean's.

It was quick, a brief brushing of mouths but it was the best Dean had ever had, and he's had a lot in his day. Dean leaned closer, suddenly aware of every fiber of his being, his eyes closed he pictured Castiel standing in front of him hands at his sides unsure even now what to do with them. With an intake of breath the kiss was over, Cas rocked back on his heels looking down at the leaf litter that covered the ground. Clearing his throat the angel slowly brought his face up to look at the hunter, Dean's expression nearly made him lean back in.

"Balthazar has been encouraging me to be more, spontaneous," looking away again, hands opening and closing. "I do not know if it's working."

"oh, its workin' alright." Dean added with a smug smile

" He said that since every time I answer your prayer may be the last, so that I ought to _let the cat out of the bag,_ whatever that is suppose to mean. Now I have received a message from heaven, so I must return. Take care Dean" before he could respond Cas disappeared leaving a breeze. Dean leaned back again the hood of his baby, taking a swig of his forgotten beer, smiling to himself. "Dick."


End file.
